kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
SISTER SCHEME
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā sukīmu |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 92 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/92/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = SISTER GLAMOROUS |Next Chapter = SISTER GIANT}} SISTER SCHEME is the 92 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis With the new development in previous chapter, as Kusunoki Kasuga remembers that Keima was once a pupil of the female Karate Club, Keima is quite surprised when he hears it and he predicts Kusunoki has a goddess inside her. However, before he could make any move, Kusunoki kicks him furiously then step on his face, while asking his intention for rejoining the dojo in her modified memories, he just shows some determination before escaping. Keima, even more surprised when he hears that, so he asks Kusunoki if she remember about their amusement park date, which she denied they went together. Suddenly the cat from her own conquest appears and thus saved Keima, since Kusunoki realises she didn't feed her cat yet. Seeing that, Keima realizes how Kusunoki have change so much from their last encounter. Before she leaves, she, with a death stare asks Keima if he were trying to hit on her elder sister. But without Keima's answer, she with a sad face said that it's normal for Keima to hitting on her sister since her sister is radiant after all. When Kusunoki walk away, in the dark corner Hinoki seem to have eavesdropped their conversation and have a plan for her little sister. The next day, while Kusunoki's disciples comments how their toshu(head of dojo) has changed a lot, Keima recalls what Kusunoki saying about him before. Keima realises that because of the Runaway Spirit Squad's memory erasing methods, Kusunoki's impression about him have gone worse; but thanks to this he can cross Kusunoki out of his goddess candidates list since she doesn't remember about the kiss. While Keima's deep in thought about his next move, he get distracted from practices, which Kusunoki immediately realises and smash his head to make him concentrated. Suddenly Hinoki come in the dojo and call out Keima's name, she then shows Keima her sexy handmade outfit, which uses Elsie's hagoromo as a material. Keima sees her outfit as a big failure and something as disgusting but because of the "fan boy" route that he follows, he has no choice but to compliment her outfit. Keima then manages to nosebleed, which make Hinoki realises that she go a little overboard. While Kusunoki's disciples were begging Hinoki to show her sexy outfit, Kusunoki remind her sister about the dojo's rules. Hinoki not only ignore it but she also teasing Kusunoki back, which make Kusunoki embarrassed. The next day, Hinoki with Keima assistance continues her dojo advertisement, which turn out to be very success; to the point that every disciples insists Kusunoki do it but she of course refused since she won't do something so shameful. In the evening, Keima and Hinoki continues their plan to teasing Kusunoki. Keima then concern about Kusunoki's punishment if he get caught, which Hinoki make sure that nothing will happen to him. She then reveal more about her and her sister to Keima, but when she said the dojo would grown more if she had taken over, which make Keima curious and asks why she didn't. Hinoki just smiles. In the last panel, she reveal her answer, which is because she have a bigger dream, and also a shocking development to Keima. As he turn around, he realises Hinoki have turn to her giant form. Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled SISTERS SCHEME. * Keima is drawn in the Picasso-style when kicked by Kusunoki. (Chapter 92, p.2). * Reappearance of Keima-Takahashi. (chapter 92, p.12). * Kusunoki shouts "Urusai, urusai, urusai!!", which reminds us to that red-haired loli. (chapter 92, p.13) Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters